See you tomorrow
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: Being locked away can get lonely and Bill just wants a friend to talk to. Part 3 of the Yellow Eyes series!
1. Chapter 1

Bill watches Ford a lot, when he's thinking too hard and pacing around the lab a lot or writing away in that little book of his.

The human is always busy.

Sometimes Ford would talk to him, other times he would reframe with a look of concern on his face and this is something Bill doesn't really like. The man would stop talking to him and just recoil from their conversion all together if he asks too personal questions like, "Where is your friend? Is he your brother? He looks like you." Or ask why he has to stay locked up, even asked if the man was afraid of him.

Ford's silence answers his last question.

But today Bill watches Ford in silence, watching the man write on a couple of graph papers as he rest his cheek in the palm of his hand tiredly. He's been writing for hours now and looks exhausted but Ford just drinks his coffee and doesn't stop working. What he's working on, Bill has no clue and is too afraid to ask, afraid that Ford would just get up and leave if he bothers him too much.

Bill looks up towards the ceiling curiously, hearing the the new voices again and wonders who they belong to. They both sound younger than the rest of the normal voices he's used to hearing, they seem friendly but he knows Ford won't tell him if he asks about them. Probably get really nervous and leave him down here alone again, Bill looks back at the man and sees him starting to doze off.

His eyes are starting to get droopy but Ford sits up in his chair, popping his back and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You should go lay down, Fordsie." Bill tries getting the man's attention. Ford sets his hand down and looks at him with a tired expression. "Humans need sleep in order to function, you won't be able to get anything done if you're too tired to think."

"You're starting to sound like Stan." Ford yawns and Bill blinks at him.

"Stan? Is that the other man's name?" Bill asks, curiously and Ford lets out a breath, rubbing his face. Ford pushes his chair back to get to his feet and at this, Bill waves his hands frantically. "Hey! You don't have to leave, I won't ask about him again. Promise!"

Ford leans on the table and stares at him, no, more like he was studying him. Bill floats up to the glass, wanting it to disappear desperately and be closer to the other. Bill doesn't want Ford to leave, he just wants to talk to him but it always seems like he says something wrong and upset the human.

"You can't blame me for asking questions, I'm always stuck in here and I'm bored." Bill lets his hands drop from the glass with a pout. "And you always leave and go upstairs, I hear you talking to others and enjoying their company but you don't seem to enjoy mine."

"It's complicated, Bill." Ford responds with a sigh, leaning off the table to walking around towards his chamber. "You don't remember but there's a reason you have to stay down here, in there."

"But you won't tell me because you're afraid I'll remember and be that way again?" The dream demon rubs just under his eye, like he's thinking before looking back up to the man who was standing just on the other side of the glass. "...The way I was before, were we friends?"

"We were a very long time ago. At least, I thought we were but I found out you were just-" Ford frowns and turns away from him, looking angry. Bill waits for him to finish but Ford just shakes his head and walks away from him.

Ah, so he said too much again.

"I was bad and terrible before but I don't feel like that anymore, I can't even remember feeling like but I remember one thing though." Bill says, this gets the man's attention and he feels hopeful. "I remember being drawn to or at least wanting to be...close..."

Bill finds himself looking away from the man, his body changing color and turning a light pink. Ford raises a brow at the change, watching him closely and remains quiet.

"I know I probably did something really bad to you to make you not like me but I don't want anything from you, I just want to talk to you." Bill says quickly, looking back at him. "I like talking to you, watching you work and I just want to be your fri-"

"I can't trust you, Bill." Ford cuts him off coldly, crossing his arms and turns away from him again. "I did once before and it ended very badly for me, nearly ended the entire world."

Bill wants to argue with Ford and tell him he wouldn't hurt him, that he just wants to be his friend but...he doesn't know. Without his memories, Bill doesn't know what he was like before. Ford was probably right to not want to talk to him and he most like has every right to be locked away down here, maybe the isolation was his punishment?

"Stanford!" But it doesn't mean the dream demon won't try, he calls out for the man again just as he's about to leave again and Ford's hand pauses on the handle of the door. "I'm sorry, please don't leave. I don't want to be left down here all alone."

Ford doesn't turn to look at him but he doesn't move either, standing there thinking before sighing and letting his hand drop from the handle, watching Ford left his glasses and rub his eyes with his fingers.

"If you didn't have amnesia, you wouldn't be saying such things." Ford says, placing his glasses back on his face properly. "But we can't ever be friends again, it's too risky and for all I know, you're just trying to manipulate me to let you out."

"If me being in here makes you comfortable than I won't ask you to let me out." Bill shakes his entire body like someone shaking their head. "But please, talk to me. Tell me things, tell me how your day was or maybe...tell me about the two kids upstairs."

For a moment, Ford doesn't say anything at all and Bill begins to think he maybe asked to much, that maybe he's is just going to leave without another word but Ford turns around and...the look on his face is one of absolute dread.

"You can...h-hear the kids?" He asks, there's a tremble in his voice and Bill instantly regrets asking about them. The man starts mumbling to himself in a state of panic, running his hands through his hair.

"Hey! Hey!" Bill says, smacking the glass and this causes the man to freeze. "It's fine, Fordsie. I'm stuck in here, aren't I?"

"They can't know you're here." Ford says, mostly to himself. He forces himself to calm down with a deep breath. "I have to lock up the lab and go back upstairs, I can't have them coming down here."

"..."

"But I'll be back tomorrow." Ford tells him and opens the door, looking back towards him. "I'll tell you about this glowing stone we found in the woods today."

"...Night." Bill says softly as the man leaves, slouching and lowering himself to the floor of his cell. "...See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, Ford comes back the next morning and sits in front of Bill's chamber with his journal in hand.

The two talk for hours, more of Ford talking and Bill listening which he was eating up, listening to everything that left the man's mouth and hanging on each and every word.

Ford tells him about this creature that him and his great nephew studied today, holding up the journal so Bill could see the drawing he drew of it.

"Was it dangerous?" Bill asks, looking at the claws the thing had but Ford shakes his head.

"If it were, I wouldn't have brought one of the kids along with me." Ford tells him and sets his journal down on the counter the chamber was bolted on, sitting back in his chair.

"What if it was?"

"What do you mean?" Ford crosses one leg over the other and rests his hands on his knee, looking at Bill with a questioning look. "I know it wasn't."

"I meant, what if you were on one of your monster hunts and it was dangerous?" Bill explains, moving his hands as he spoke. "Would you go by yourself?"

"Normally I would."

"What if you got hurt? Who would be there to help you?" Bill asks and sees that Ford is taken back by the concern in his voice, looks surprised actually but he recovers quickly.

"I'm experienced, chances of me getting hurt are very unlikely-"

"Accidents happen, Fordsie." Bill cuts in, his hands on his sides now. "Doesn't matter how experienced you are, all it takes is one little slip up and you're a goner. I don't believe the people above us would be too happy if one night you don't come home just because you think you're too good to have someone to have your back."

"...I'm flatter by your concern, Bill but if something's dangerous then I don't want to risk my family's lives." Ford replies. "I choose to go out there and risk my life but I'm not risking one of theirs."

"I don't think Stanley would be very happy to hear you say that." Bill watches Ford shallow the lump in his throat and tugs on the collar of his sweater. "I believe I heard you two have a conversation about that a few days ago, didn't I?"

"You've been listening to us?" Ford asks, leaning in his seat and supporting his head with his hand. "You can hear us from all the way down here?"

"Clearly." Bill replies, noticing Ford suddenly shifting in his seat.

"How...much have you heard?" Ford asks, his cheeks slightly flushed. Bill watches him for a only a few moments before he realizes what has the human was referring to.

"You and Stanley seem awfully close."

"So you've heard us." Ford sits back away from him and lets out a big sigh.

"Having sex? Yeah, sounds like you both were having a great time." Bill says nonchalantly. Ford looks away from him, rubbing his chin and muttering under his breath. "You don't have to be all shy about it, sixer. It's a normal thing you humans do, right?"

Bill lowers himself closer to the bottom of the chamber so he could see Ford's face better and he looks...tense about the subject, like...

"Nobody's supposed to know that you two are together?" Bill says, Ford meets his eye again. "Because you're both brothers."

"Yes," Ford nods and lifts his glasses to rubs his eyes. "Our relationship is currently a secret, we haven't really told anyone yet."

"Well it's not like I can out you both, I can't even leave this spot and nobody other than you comes down here to talk to me." Bill taps on the glass to get him to look back up to him. "Your secret is safe with me."

Ford doesn't realize he's smiling until he bites the inside of his cheek and sits back up, stretching and breathing through his nose.

"It's getting late, I'm surprised Stan hasn't came down to check on me." Ford gets up and pops his back. "I should probably go check on him and see the kids before it gets too late."

"Night Ford."

"Goodnight Bill." Ford picks up how coat from his desk and slips it back on as he walks towards the door that lead out of the lab.

Bill settles down on the bottom of the chamber and watches him leave but doesn't feel sad like he did the night before, Ford didn't ignore him like he normally did. There was still this tense feeling Ford had when he spoke to him and he could tell he was being careful about what he told him.

Bill noticed he avoided telling him what his great nephew's name so perhaps he's met the kid before, when he was...the way he was before. Mean? Evil? Bill didn't know, Ford won't tell him anything about his past but if he had to guess, he was probably evil since they have him locked up down in a lab.

Bill thinks back to last night, when Ford realized he could hear the children, the look on his face has Bill wondering if he had hurt the kids. Ford did say they couldn't know he was down here, maybe they were frighten of him?

He has no idea.

~*~

Running his hands up the glasses, Bill picks at the lid of his chamber and looks at where the lid is sealed around his prison. He knows it's firmly sealed shut and probably couldn't open it with his small hands but...eh, he was just so bored. Ford didn't have to know if he got out for a little bit, he wouldn't even go upstairs. Just move around enough to stretch his aching limbs and ease his boredom then he'll return to his chamber.

He'll behave so Ford wouldn't have to worry, he can be good.

Bill messes with where the glass mets metal, his fingers presses between them to see if it would lift up a bit but no luck. He pulls his hand back and runs it over the metal lid, feeling smooth surface and presses on it. There's a surge of electricity under his fingertip, it has him pulling his hand back in alarm.

What was that?

Slowly Bill presses his hand against the lid and presses against it, feeling the tinglingly feeling again. He squints his eye at the feeling and adds more pressure, suddenly Bill feels a shocking jolt through his entire body. His sight turns white and his body goes numb, feeling his body hit the bottom of the chamber before he can clearly see again.

"Ow." Bill sits up, rubbing his head and could still feel a tingly feeling throughout his body. What was that?

Bill looks at his hands and blinks, why were they...? He looks down at his body and jumps up. Why could he see through his hands? His body? He turns around confused and feels himself tense up at what he saw.

His body laying on the floor of the chamber, unconscious. What was going on? Did that kill him?! He looks back down at his transparent hands and feels panic spread though him. No, he doesn't feel dead.

Ford, he would know what to do. But no, wait...if he told Ford what happen, he would know he was trying to get out and would be mad at him. He floats down to lean against the glass and just stare at his body, to figure out what's he's going to do but once his back touched the glass, he fazes right though. Bill stumbles out and looks at the chamber with surprise, he was free.

Bill looks at his hands and reaches out to touch the glass, his fingers go right through.

Maybe...he should go get Ford, that's a responsible thing to do right? Bill pulls his hand back and curls his fingers, looking towards the door Ford normally leaves through. Or maybe he could take this chance to explore, it couldn't hurt and he technically wasn't physically outside his chamber, so he wasn't really going against Ford wanted...right?

What Fordsie didn't know won't hurt him.

Bill floats around the lab and looks at Ford's work, flipping through his research on his desk and reading through his research journals but something catches his attention. A photograph sitting on the corner of the desk, it has Ford and his brother Stan in it but also two kids.

They look...familiar in some way but he couldn't put his finger on it, he moves closer and picks up the frame to get a closer look. He feels like he knows them but who were they? Bill sets the frame down and rubs his head...agh, his head hurts.

It's frustrating not being able to remember when Bill knows he should recognize these people, he knows them but from where? He decides to not dwell on it for too long or he'll end up giving himself a headache, it'll come to him when it comes to him but for now, he'll just look around some more.

How about upstairs?


	3. Chapter 3

The upstairs is really quiet, all the lights were out and nobody was around; from what Bill could hear, everyone was asleep in their beds. He looks around the room he's in and it kind of looks like a gift shop which he thought was kind of odd but Bill doesn't think about it too much, instead looks around at the weird merchandise.

It's funny how Ford studied real supernatural assurances down in the lab but up here they gave tours to show cheesy excuses for supernatural to the gullible. Bill wonders how he knew about the tourist trap and laughs to himself as he flicks a bobble head of the other twin but stops when sees a broken mirror in the hallway. It's oddly familiar, no he remembers it, making something hit it hard enough to brake it.

He faintly remembers the sound of glass shattering and the sight of red, sticky and everywhere.

All over...Ford's face and oh gosh, did he cause that?! Bill thinks about the stitches Ford has along his hairline and now that he thinks about it, both men where pretty banged up when he met them back in the mines. He must have been the one to cause those injuries, it would explain why they're so cautious around him and kept him locked away down below.

Bill feels a unfamiliar feeling and runs a finger over the cracks in the mirror and flinches away when he's hit with another memory, one of him making Ford smash his face against the hard surface repeatedly until he bled. Shards braking and cutting his skin...oh, oh no.

Bill looks down at his hands, eye wide then looks in the direction of Ford's room. He possessed the man and forced him to hurt himself, he also remembers making him attack Stan too and enjoyed every bit of it.

But why? What reason did he have to attack them? The two men seem pretty harmless to him and he likes Ford a lot. Have they done something to him to deserve such wrath and he just couldn't remember?

He could still hear Ford begging him to not hurt his brother, that the man would do whatever he asked if he just spared Stanley and...Agh, thinking about it makes his head hurt. Bill rubs his, what would be temples and sighs, so he was bad. Cruel and evil.

He doesn't deserve the author's kindness or friendship but Bill didn't want him to hate him anymore, he wants to be his friend.

"I suppose I'm selfish too, huh?" He mutters, lowering his arms and glances towards the hallway that lead to where the men where fast asleep. It would probably be best to tell him that he was remembering things, even if it's bits and pieces but maybe in the morning when he's back in the chamber so Ford doesn't get angry.

Bill jumps when he hears the sound of a toilet flushing and a door opening, he turns to see Stan tiredly scratch his rear with a yawn. He should have sensed that man was in the bathroom, he must have been distracted by his fresh memories to hear him and tenses up when Stan looks in his direction. Bill watches him rub his eyes and head back towards his bedroom.

Could he not see him?

Bill follows curiously and floats in front of the other's face but Stan didn't seem to notice him, just walks right pass the floating creature. Huh, that's interesting. He floats into the bedroom, through the door and sees Stan get back into bed next to Ford, getting comfortable on his side before resting an arm over his brother.

Bill stares at them, wondering if he was being creepy for spying on the two like this and decides yes, he was really being creepy but couldn't seem to bring himself to care, he was curious. Bill wonders over to the bed and reaches out to see if he could psychically touch them but stops himself.

No, this is really wrong. He should just go back downstairs to his chamber and talks to Ford in the morning, that's what a good friend would do.

Was that what he was trying do? Be good? It was probably too late for that and what if he did recover his memories? Would he want to be good or even try? Bill glances back to Stan and Ford, wondering if they would even give him a second chance.

Bill scoffs and leaves the bedroom, heading back towards the lab. Who was he kidding? He probably doesn't deserve it.


End file.
